1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a medical apparatus that treats a subject, a disposable medical device that may be attached to and detached from the medical apparatus, and a medical system that includes the medical apparatus and the disposable medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in medical service field, to prevent a pathogen infection between subjects during an examination or a treatment of a subject, a medical device such as a disposable measurement probe and an electrosurgical knife is frequently used. A disposable medical device may hardly have a difference in appearance between before and after use. This type of disposable medical device may be reused. For this reason, there is a known technology for preventing a disposable medical device from being reused by radiating an ultraviolet ray to the medical device during an examination of a body tissue, thereby altering the medical device (see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-501124).